Deux ans plus tard
by Velhu
Summary: 2013, Skynet a été détruit. Les Connor profitent d'une nouvelle vie sans robots... ou presque. Mais John et Cameron doivent encore cacher leur relation à Sarah et Derek, et ça ne sera pas si facile... John/Cameron, Derek/Sarah


**Deux ans plus tard**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : voilà une idée de_ fan fiction _qui m'est venue subitement en me rasant le matin. Le cadre spatio-temporel est différent de celui de la série. L'histoire se déroule à partir 2013, Skynet a été stoppé et les Connor profitent maintenant d'une vie sans dangers et sans robots (ou presque.) Cependant, si l'infernal programme militaire est bel et bien détruit, Sarah aura à gérer cette nouvelle vie, notamment les relations intimes qu'entretiennent John et Cameron, relations dont elle ne soupçonne même pas encore l'existence et qu'ils devront tenter de lui cacher à tout prix. Derek Reese sera aussi de la partie.

**Chapitre 1**

**Un monde sans robots... ou presque**

LE SOLEIL QUI FILTRAIT PAR LA PETITE FENÊTRE RÉCHAUFFAIT AGRÉABLEMENT SES ÉPAULES ET SA NUQUE. Sarah Connor posa le panier à linge à côté d'elle et commença à trier les vêtements. Elle souriait. Séparer les caleçons de John des chemises à fleurs de Derek n'était pas son activité favorite, mais aujourd'hui, rien n'aurait pu assombrir son visage. Elle jeta pour la cinquième fois un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché dans la buanderie : 11 avril 2013. Ça faisait deux ans. Deux ans depuis le Jugement Dernier. Et pourtant elle était là à faire la lessive.

Ils avaient stoppé Skynet, empêché le Soulèvement des machines.

Sarah vivait toujours à Los Angeles avec son fils, John Connor, et Derek Reese, dans Orange County. Elle avait insisté pour que Cameron déménage loin d'eux.

Même si le cyborg leur avait été d'une grande utilité, elle lui rappelait trop cette guerre passée et le danger que représentait sa simple existence. Cameron avait même proposé qu'on la fasse disparaître dans une cuve de thermite, mais John l'en avait empêché. Ils avaient tous conscience que Cameron pouvait mener à un nouveau Skynet, un nouveau Jugement Dernier, par le code informatique qui lui servait de cerveau, mais ils l'avaient laissé s'éloigner plutôt que de la détruire. Et elle vivait maintenant à Chicago.

De toute façon, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence, parce que Cameron ne pouvait rester loin de John très longtemps, et revenait toujours «dormir» sous leur toit. Elle avait même sa propre chambre, comme au bon vieux temps.

Et aujourd'hui, même en triant les petites culottes de Cameron, Sarah Connor souriait, comblée par cette nouvelle vie simple, sans danger et sans robots.

«Bonjour, Sarah.»

Ou presque.

Sarah se retourna pour voir Cromartie entrer dans la buanderie. Le cyborg était grand, et son _sombrero _touchait presque le cadre supérieur de la porte. Sa chemise à fleurs jaunes était boutonnée jusqu'au col et il portait de grosses chaussettes grises dans ses tongs.

«Bonjour, Cro.» répondit Sarah, avant de balancer une paire de caleçons à carreaux sur une pile de sous-vêtements. Ils avaient reprogrammé le cyborg peu avant le chute de Skynet, et c'était la puissance combinée de sa puce et de celle de Cameron qui avait mis à bas le programme militaire. Du coup, ils avaient gardé Cromartie,_ Cro_, en plus de Cameron. «Tu as encore volé une des chemises de Derek.» constata Sarah.

Le robot fit ce sourire flippant. «Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous, aujourd'hui. Tenue vestimentaire obligatoire.»

Sarah fronça les sourcils. «On avait dit pas de rencards, Cro. Tu sais très bien comment ça se termine quand tu vas sur des sites de rencontre...»

«Non, je vais à une conférence sur la robotique et les intelligences artificielles.»

«Ha. Très bien. Tu y vas entant que sujet d'étude ?» demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Les yeux du cyborg s'agrandirent un peu tandis qu'il analysait la phrase de Sarah, des lignes de code rouge semblèrent défiler sur ses rétines. «Je ne comprends pas.» finit-il par dire.

«C'est pas grave.» elle marqua une pause, «Je croyais que John avait modifié tes programmes d'humour.»

«Il a essayé, mais malheureusement c'est une impasse, je n'ai pas réussi à rire en regardant _Friend_s.»

Derek apparut alors derrière Cromartie. Tous les deux portaient exactement la même chemise. L'oncle de John examina le cyborg de haut en bas en haussant un sourcil. Cromartie fit de même, imitant à la perfection la posture et l'expression de Derek.

«Toi, t'es encore allé sur un site de rencontre. Le _speed dating_ ne t'a pas suffit ?»

«Non.» dit Sarah en riant, «Une conférence sur la robotique et les IA.»

«Ha, John a finalement réussi à lui intégrer des programmes d'humour.» dit Derek en s'approchant de Sarah. Il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

«Il a de l'auto-dérision, au moins.» dit Sarah en passant ses bras autour du cou de Derek, jetant un coup d'œil évocateur à la tenue vestimentaire du cyborg.

«Hé ! On a la même chemise !» s'insurgea Derek.

«C'est bien ce que je veux faire remarquer.» répondit Sarah avec un sourire mesquin. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois ci. L'instant sembla se figer tandis que la poussière tourbillonnait dans les rayons de lumière qui traversaient la petite pièce.

«Ahem.» dit Cromartie en se raclant la gorge après quelques secondes, «Les signes pré-coïtaux humains me mettent assez assez mal à l'aise.»

Sarah soupira et reposa son front contre celui de Derek.

«Depuis quand tu es gêné pour quoi que ce soit ?» demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour fixer le robot.

«Depuis que votre fils s'amuse à tester n'importe quel programme sur ma puce.»

«Il ne peut pas faire ça sur Cameron ?» dit Derek, se retournant vers Cromartie et brisant son étreinte avec Sarah.

«Il ne touche jamais à la puce de TOK-715. Je suis son sujet d'expériences favoris.»

«Il faudrait qu'il te rajoute des programmes de cuisine et de vaisselles, aussi.» proposa Sarah, triant de nouveau les vêtements.

«Je crois que ma dignité de Terminator est bien assez bafouée. On a des valeurs, vous savez. Sur ce.» il leur fit un signe avec son chapeau, façon Clint Eastwood, avant de quitter la buanderie. Derek attendit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Sarah.

«À propos de signes pré-coïtaux...» commença-t-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Sarah.

Elle se retourna vivement et posa un index sur ses lèvres. «John est à la maison.»

«Ce n'est plus un ado, Sarah.» dit-il en roulant les yeux.

«C'est pas une raison, je ne veux pas qu'il nous entende.»

«Ha, là ce n'est pas de ma faute.»

«Et Cameron va encore poser des questions.»

Derek considéra cette remarque un moment. Cameron était un Terminator hautement spécialisé dans l'infiltration, et par conséquent dotée de compétences de séduction et d'expérience sur le plan sexuel, mais depuis sa reprogrammation par la Résistance, elle avait perdu une grande partie de son code d'origine, et si ses compétences de séduction étaient restées intactes, elle n'avait aucune idée de leur but ou de leurs effets sur la gente masculine. «Hmm, oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas plus avancée que Cromartie sur le plan _subtilités humaines_. Tu m'avais dit que t'allais lui expliquer tout ça.»

«Quoi ?» s'exclama-t-elle, «Tu as perdu à _pierre-papier-ciseaux_, ça fait des mois que _tu_ dois avoir une conversation avec elle.»

«Mais je suis un homme, ça ne me vient pas naturellement ce genre de chose !» dit-il d'un air désespéré, «J'en parle déjà pas avec John, je vais pas expliquer à Cameron les tenants et les aboutissants du cycle menstruel et le fonctionnement d'une capote !»

«Elle finira bien par poser la question un jour, et ce sera encore plus gênant à expliquer. Elle m'a déjà demandé pourquoi il existe des communautés d'humains naturistes la nuit à la télé ! J'ai dû faire semblant d'avoir un RDV urgent pour échapper à cette conversation.»

«Et elle ne peut pas en parler avec John ?»

«Tout ce qui implique Cameron et les relations sexuelles le fait rougir et hyperventiler.»

«Bon, et bien... Cromartie s'en chargera, d'accord ?» dit Derek, haussant les épaules, «Il a même pris des cours de séduction par correspondance, il doit être... hum... calé sur le sujet, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître pour un robot.»

«Il vont se toucher le bout des doigts et Cromartie va télécharger ses cours de _french kiss_ et de _tango _dans sa puce ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, Derek.»

Derek sourit en imaginant la scène entre les deux cyborgs. Mais il fallait absolument trouver une autre solution, sinon c'est _lui_ qui devrait expliquer à Cameron pourquoi les humains font l'amour et pourquoi c'est un sujet tabou en société. Peut-être qu'il pourrait formuler ça façon télégramme :_ homme dessus, femme dessous, bruyant, sujet de conversation gênant pour interlocuteurs non-robotiques_.

Et comment expliquer la notion de tabou à un cyborg ?

Derek se pencha vers Sarah, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. «Très bien, je vais lui parler. Maintenant.»

Elle laissa les vêtements en boule près de la machine à laver et suivit Derek. Les culottes de Cameron attendraient, elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde cette conversation.

***

_11 avril 2013. 11h32. Chambre du Général John Connor. _

«Prête ?»

«Toujours.» répondit Cameron.

John se jeta sur elle sans crier gare. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et tous deux furent projetés sur le lit dans un _SCHTOMPF!_ mélodieux. Il enroula ses jambes autour de celles de Cameron et saisit dans un même mouvement les bras de la cyborg qu'il croisa sur sa poitrine. Cameron roula aussitôt sur le côté et libéra ses bras, retournant John sur le ventre sans ménagement et bloquant à son tour ses bras dans son dos. Il réussit à pivoter et à rouler sur elle sans tarder, la bloquant de tout son poids.

Cameron continua de gesticuler sous John pour tenter de se libérer, débattant ses jambes autour de lui, mais cette fois ci, elle dû l'admettre, il la tenait. Il lui sourit, essoufflé, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. «J'ai gagné.»

«Ce n'est pas terminé.» dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Les règles était claires : Cameron n'avait pas le droit de se servir de sa force robotique. Mais même si son amour-propre en prenait un coup, il lui restait quelques subterfuges purement humains pour renverser la situation...

«Haaa ! Non, Cam, pas de chatouilles !»

Profitant de sa déstabilisation, Cameron se retourna en un éclair, entraînant John avec elle dans un petit cri pas très masculin, comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'un sac de plumes. Il riait et tentait de la faire basculer à nouveau quand la voix de Derek s'éleva depuis le couloir : «Cameron, tu es là ? Avec Sarah, on a décidé qu'il était temps que je te parle de...» il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la chambre, «sexe.» Ce dernier mot sonna bizarrement.

Cameron était à califourchon sur John, ses mains sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se lever et il agrippait toujours la cyborg par les hanches dans sa tentative de la balancer sur le côté. Derek et Sarah se figèrent, leurs yeux écarquillés. Personne ne parla pendant ce qui sembla être une petite éternité (même si l'horloge interne de Cameron n'indiquait que 8 secondes de silence.)

«Sexe ?» demanda-t-elle, innocente.

***

John jeta Cameron sur le côté et elle s'écrasa sur la moquette dans un bruit mat, un _SCHTOMPF!_ pas mélodieux du tout. Il se rassit vivement sur le lit, lissa ses vêtements froissés, se leva et tendit une main à la cyborg échevelée en marmonnant «désolé.»

Derek sortit enfin de sa torpeur. «On ne tombe peut être pas au bon moment.» dit-il penaud en se tournant vers Sarah, qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

«Quoi ?» demanda John, faussement innocent, «On ne faisait rien de bien spécial... juste un peu de... lutte.»

«De lutte ?» dit enfin Sarah, haussant son sourcil gauche si haut qu'il disparût derrière sa frange. On sentait une certaine tension dans sa voix. Si tout à l'heure les petites culottes de Cameron la faisaient sourire, la situation avait radicalement changée en l'espace de quelques secondes.

«Oui, on s'ennuyait.»

«Et la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit c'est de la lutte, sur le lit ?»

«Sur le lit... oui c'est possible, j'ai pas tous les détails en tête.»

«Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, John Connor !»

«Alors arrête de t'imaginer des choses !»

Cameron suivait l'échange comme un match de tennis, penchant successivement sa tête sur les côtés avec cet air innocent de petite fille. Elle remarqua que la veine qui pulsait à la tempe de Sarah avait doublé de volume. Si on était dans un cartoon de Tex Avery, sa tête exploserait d'un moment à l'autre. Derek, lui, se tenait simplement entre les deux Connor, ses bras se levant lentement comme s'ils avaient un pouvoir apaisant. D'un côté la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il savait irascible, de l'autre son neveu qu'il considérait comme un fils et respectait entant que supérieur militaire direct.

«Heu, du coup je parlerai à Cameron plus tard.» offrit-t-il pour calmer la situation, bien que personne ne l'écouta.

«On va continuer cette discussion en bas.» dit alors Sarah, «_Tin Miss,_ tu nous suis.»

_Tin Miss_, voilà un surnom qu'on n'avait plus entendu sous le toit des Connor depuis... deux ans. Non, Sarah n'avait plus du tout envie de sourire.

***

_Elle est belle quand elle est énervée_, pensait Derek en regardant Sarah faire les cent pas devant lui, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de Cameron. Il était assis sur le canapé entre son neveu et la cyborg tandis que Sarah fulminait. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'engueulade, mais c'était comme au cinéma, il pouvait admirer la vue tranquillement.

Le soleil qui se déversait à flots dans le salon faisait briller les objets métalliques comme des dizaines de petits diamants. Cameron avait beau être en métal, elle ne brillait pas. La discussion était terminée et la sentence était tombée. Cameron avait été jugée coupable de proximité corporelle trop importante avec le Général John Connor, et les conditions de sa liberté venaient d'être énoncées. Le cyborg classa ces informations par ordre de priorité :

1. Obligation de porter des sous-vêtements.

2. Interdiction de se déplacer dans la maison simplement vêtue des sous-vêtements susnommés.

3. Interdiction de faire des pancakes en forme de cœur à John Connor.

4. Interdiction de porter des mini-jupes ou des mini-shorts.

5. Interdiction d'embrasser John Connor pour lui dire bonjour le matin.

6. Distance minimale de 30 centimètres à respecter avec John Connor.

Sarah n'était visiblement pas au courant qu'elle et John faisaient l'amour presque tous les soirs. La connaissance de cette activité aurait probablement provoqué son démantèlement immédiat. Cameron ne fit donc pas remarquer ce point et répondit au petits coups de pieds discrets que lui donnait John.

Lui aussi s'était vu imposer des conditions de liberté. Ne possédant malheureusement pas de puce ou de système informatique incorporé où entreposer et classer ces informations, il les nota sur plusieurs _post-it_ qu'il colla en vrac sur la porte du frigo :

1. Interdiction de regarder les fesses de Cameron quand elle quitte une pièce.

2. Interdiction d'offrir des fleurs à Cameron.

3. Interdiction de faire des soirées-cinéma avec Cameron.

4. Interdiction de dire à Cameron qui sa coiffure est belle ou que ses vêtements lui vont bien.

5. Interdiction d'être galant avec Cameron.

6. Interdiction de regarder Cameron avec des yeux de poisson mort.

Chaque transgression engendrerait un avertissement. Au bout de trois avertissements, un blâme. Au bout de trois blâmes, renvoi de Cameron à Chicago. Et ils avaient tous deux écopé de corvées ménagères. Sarah Connor pouvait être plus cruelle qu'un Terminator parfois.

***

**Note **: un premier chapitre que j'ai écrit d'une traite, sans vraiment me soucier de la tournure des phrases. Je voulais simplement partager mes idées. Si vous avez lu ces lignes, laissez un commentaire (reviews) !


End file.
